


Behave

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Bottom Castiel, Fingering, M/M, Self Lubrication, Spanking, Top Dean, a/b/o dynamics, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr fic for the prompt; </p><p>dean-bangs-cas-in-the-impala asked:<br/>Alrighty! Give me some hot porn with Alpha Dean and Omega Cas and spanking. Like, Cas misbehaves and Dean spanks him and then of course there's some yummy smut ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> Come and see me on tumblr at;
> 
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> This is currently Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own!

> Dean stepped into the bunker absolutely fucking fuming. 

Cas had ignored a direct order during their hunt, going after the damn baddie guns fucking blazing even though he’d told the omega to fall the fuck back. 

Cas was watching him as he trailed inside, baby blues wide, pretty pink mouth donwturned, argumentative, as always. Lucky he fucking loves him that’s what Cas is. 

“Dean?”

He drops his duffel bag onto the table, oddly calm even as his blood boils, Alpha too close to the surface, dragged up from worry and frustration. Damn it why couldn’t the omega listen for just once in his freakin’ life, he could have been seriously fucking hurt he could of - fuck he could’ve been killed. It was pure luck that Cas got out of there unscathed.

 He turned to face the omega after stalking over one of the squishy arm chairs, thanking God that Sam had decided to stop at the library and wouldn’t be home for a few hours. 

“Come here, strip and bend over my knees.”

The scent of arousal ripples through the air and Cas’ eyes go dark, frown on his face twitching as his mouth falls open, slack as he speaks.

“Dean, I don’t think this -”

“Cas so help me do as you’re told.”

It’s almost amusing how fast Cas caves, not really putting up a fight and if the thick bulge in the front of Cas’ slacks are anything to go by the omega doesn’t really want to disagree. 

He settles back, eyes dragging over Cas’ lithe from as the omega steps in front of him, nimble fingers trembling as they go to his buttons, slipping off the trade mark trench coat easily. 

He looks almost bare in just an unbuttoned shirt and loose tie but fuck Dean knows it gets better from there. Watches hungrily as Cas loops the tie over his head and throws it over the sofa, slipping the white shirt from broad shoulders exposing the long, tone stomach and - fuck him - those sharp _hipbones._  

He tries to remain aloof when Cas turns to fold the shirt, placing it carefully on the seats but damn that’s one stretch of omega he’d like to get his mouth on and his cock twitches in interest, starting to harden in his jeans. 

Cas finally, fucking finally, gets to his pants, chest flushing and nipples pebbling in the cold air. He has to crush the urge to drag the omega into his lap and get his mouth on those hard nubs, listen to the way cas writhes under him and the sweet sound he makes while Dean drags his tongue over them. 

Cas unzips and drops his slacks in this graceful kind of way that Dean’s almost jealous of. He watches the fabric fall from strong thighs and licks his lips, shifting in the seat to hide his erection. He doesn’t want the omega to think he’s getting away with it just yet.

Cas is finally gloriously naked after dropping his boxers and Dean soaks up the sight, dragging his eyes over the long, thick length of Cas’ cock, muffling a groan at the flushed, glistening tip. 

Cas steps over gingerly, draping himself across Dean’s lap with pink tinged cheeks. 

“You know what happens when you do somethin’ stupid like that Cas, think 20 strikes is enough for you to learn your damn lesson?”

Cas whines, breathing deep his voice rough and ragged when he finally speaks.

“Yes Dean, 20 strikes seems fair.”

He smirks a little, Cas tries to hide it but Dean can hear the excitement in the fallen angel’s voice. 

He rubs his hands together for a moment, get’s them nice and warm before grabbing a handful of Cas’ pert ass, squeezing the firm cheeks together and pulling them apart, exposing Cas’ winking hole. 

He waits until the omega’s lax in his lap, hips rolling grinding his cock up against Dean’s thigh, a trickle of slick leaving Cas’ exposed hole.

It’s only then that he brings one hand up and drops it down, a light slap to Cas’ ass that will barely sting but will let Cas know that, fuck yeah it’s about to go down. 

“Count.”

“O-One.”

He smiles slightly at the stammer in Cas’ voice, soothing over the sting from his slap with his palm before repeating the motion, a little harder.

Cas starts to sob around 11, plump ass cheek wiggling under Dean’s hand, the skin turning a pretty shade of red, Dean’s fingerprints bruising the skin there. 

“T-Twelve, _Dean!”_

He cooes softly when Cas hiccups his name, pausing for a moment to hush the omega.

“Colour, baby? Come on you’re doing so well for me, just a few more.”

He waits patiently for Cas to gather himself, gently soothing over Cas’ hot flesh, kneading his fingertips deep until Cas is pliant once more, thick drops of slick leaking from Cas’ shiny, loose hole. 

The smell of sex is thick in the air and Dean’s Alpha is preening, practically salivating at how well behaved the omega is being for him, how wet he is already and Dean’s barely touched him, only to deliver his punishment.

Cas’ hips move, circling, grinding into Dean’s thigh, cock hard and leaking against his jeans.

“Green.”

He delivers another slap with ringing finality and Cas’ entire body jerks forward, legs splaying wide, hole quivering under Dean’s gaze as he pulls apart Cas’ cheeks and ensures that the next slap has his fingertips catching on Cas’ rim. 

He swallows hard at the high pitched keen the omega lets out and when he’s finally delivered all 20 slaps he pushes two fingers deep into Cas’ ass, reveling in how that loose hole clenches tight around the intrusion, slick and hot around him. 

“Such’a pretty thing aren’t you Cas, took that so well for me. I’m gonna fuck you now, you deserve it, dontcha baby?”

Cas whimpers, bucks his hips back eagerly onto Dean’s fingers his breath coming in fast little pants, head dropped forward, fingers clenched into fists at Dean’s thigh. 

“Please, Dean, Please _fuck me!”_

He groans, stroking one hand up the expanse of Cas’ thigh, holding the omega down as he pumps two fingers deep inside Cas’ puffy rim, crooking his fingers and flexing them, stretching his hole wide.

He works Cas open methodically until the omega is crying out, thighs trembling, ass shaking with it, hole sloppy and drenching Dean’s fingers and wrist with slick. 

Three fingers in and he finally flips out, his cock is straining against his zipper now, aching in his jeans and his Alpha is all but roaring to stake his claim and he breathes deep, greedily sucking in the scent of arousal permeating the air.

“Fuck, baby, you smell so damn good. You ready for me? Get your sweet ass up here and show me how much you want my cock.”

Cas moves immediately, scrambling up from Dean’s lap long legs straddling his waist, wicked fingers flying to Dean’s zipper, dragging it down and finally freeing Dean’s stiff cock from it’s confines. 

He leans back, rests his hands on either side of Cas’ thighs, stroking his thumbs over the smooth skin there, knowing his omega will work hard to get his fix. 

“That’s it, such a pretty little thing for me Cas, look at the way you’re gaggin’ for my cock, so fucking desperate for it, you know how much I _love_ that.”

Cas let’s out a low rumbling moan, hand fisting around Dean’s cock, jerking it slow and teasing, swiping his thumb over the leaking tip big, dark, baby blues meeting Dean’s eyes, holding his gaze as he finally shifts up, sweet friction gone as he guides his cock head between his cheeks,

The first press of Cas’ hole and his body opens beautifully, sucking Dean in like the omega just can’t get enough, dropping down and down until Dean is buried balls deep inside Cas’ clenching little hole. 

He swears, bites his nails into Cas’ thighs before dragging his hands up, cupping sharp hipbones, guiding the omega up and back down against a nice, slow, hard ride that leaves them both shaking. 

He fucks his hips up, meeting Cas’ thrusts with his own, balls slapping against the omega’s pert, slapped-raw cheeks. 

Cas makes the most obscene sounds as he rides Dean, fingers clenching at the Alpha’s shoulders, ass clenching tight around Dean’s cock the wet sound of skin on skin filling the air.

“Dean, Oh, Dean you are so thick, I-I love how good your cock feels, filling me up, stretching me wide and thick. Please, _Please_ fuck me harder!”

He loves when Cas gets like this, so damn needy that the omega swears, the sound of Cas cursing causing him to buck up hard into his ass, groaning when Cas cries out, voice hoarse and fucked-rough. 

He pushes a hand between them, curls his fingers around Cas’ throbbing cock, his voice low and dirty as he presses his lips to the omega’s and practically purrs.

“Cum for me.”

Cas goes silent as he cums, body seizing up, muscles going stiff, eyes wide like it still surprises him, even now, the feeling of release, his cock twitching in Dean’s hand, spurting thick strings of cum over Dean’s fingers.

He groans at the sight of him, flushed, sex mused, pink mouth slack and wet, so obedient for him, breathless in the way he stills, buried in Cas’ ass, pumping cum deep into the omegas wet, gaping hole. 

Cas finally goes all loose when Dean cums, slumping forward onto his Alpha, breathing heavily against Dean’s neck. 

He brings his non-cum coated hand up and rubs the length of Cas’ back, pressing sweet kisses to the omega’s temple his voice soft, soothing.

“You alright, Cas?”

“Yes.”

The omega falls quiet again after that, basking in Dean’s affection as the Alpha caresses him, soothes the aches from his muscles with practised hands. 

They’ve been sitting like that for a few minutes before Cas finally pipes up again, voice muffled by Dean’s skin.

“I am sorry I worried you, Dean.”

“I love you, Cas. You damn well know it to just- Jesus, just don’t scare me like that again.”

Cas presses his ‘i love you too’ into Dean’s flesh with open mouth kisses that trail up his neck, along his jaw and finish, mouth pressed to his.


End file.
